Salahkan Aku
by Puput mochito
Summary: seandainya hinata tidak menerima laki-laki itu,pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini "jangan jadikan laki-laki itu sebagai alasan kita mengakhiri persahabatan kita". penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**summary : **seandainya hinata tidak menerima laki-laki itu,pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini** "jangan jadikan laki-laki itu sebagai alasan kita mengakhiri persahabatan kita".** penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

**pair : Hyuuga Hinata / Inazuka Kiba**

**genre : romance,friendship**

**rate : K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ini adalaha fiksi pertama saya maaf bila kurang menarik,typo,dan acak-acakan.

.

.

.

_**~ Salahkan Aku ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hinata,ayo cepat" teriak gadis berambut _bubble gum _kearah teman baiknya itu

"iya sebentar sakura-chan" sahut gadis yang dipanggil namanya

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju sekolahnya hari adalah dua sahabat yang selalu bersama,dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan saat sakura kehilangan ayahnya,hinata selalu ada untuk mendukung sakura agar tidak semakin terpuruk akan hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu dan baik hati,dengan rambut indigo dan mata_ lavender_,tetapi karena sifat pemalunya ini jadi dia tidak terlalu punya banyak teman,hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan haruno berambut _bubble gum_ dan mata _emerald_ yang terkesan cerewet dan pandai bergaul,sakura selalu memposisikan dirinya sebagai kakak jelas sekali bahwa kakak hinata adalah neji.

"hinata,pulang sekolah nanti bisa datang ke rumahku ?" tanya sakura

"hhmmm,,, ada acara apa sakura-chan?" jawab hinata  
"tidak ada apa-apa,hanya saja ibu ku merindukanmu" balas sakura

"oh begitu,dengan senang hati aku ke aku jadi jarang main ke rumahmu,banyak tugas yang belum selesai sakura-chan" kata hinata tampak menyesal

"iya tidak mengerti" sahut sakura sembari tersenyum

Karena kelas mereka berbeda tapi bertetangga –hinata IXa dan sakura IXb- mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah di depan pintu kelas hinata. Dikelas,hinata duduk dengan tenten –gadis bercepol dua yang menyukai neji, di kelas sakura,ia duduk dengan ino –gadis berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah dan hinata selalu berkumpul lagi saat istirahat.

.

TENG TENG TENG

.

Bel sekolah konoha junior high school berbunyi perjanjian tadi pagi,hinata pergi kerumah sakura karena sakura bilang ibunya merindukan hinata.

"aku pulang" kata sakura seraya memasuki rumahnya

"selamat ? lama tidak bertemu" jawab ibu sakura sambil memeluk hinata

"ah,, oba-san,iya lama tidak jadi jarang main kesini" kata hinata lirih namun menuntut maklum

"sudahlah,ayo masuk" balas ibu sakura

Sakura,hinata,dan ibu sakura membicarakan banyak hal dan terkadang mereka tertawa kecil.

"oh iya hinata,apa kamu tahu siapa pacar sakura sekarang?" celetuk ibu sakura yang sontak membuat hinata dan sakura bertukar pandang.

"ee,,, gomen oba-san,aku tidak sakura-chan tidak pernah bercerita pada oba-san?" jawab hinata sambil melihat ke arah sakura yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh sakura.

"sakura tidak pernah cerita,bahkan pria yang disukainya saja oba-san tidak tahu." balas ibu sakura

"aahh,, kaa-san,, aku memang sedang tidak menyukai siapapun sekarang,kalau aku menyukai seseorang pasti aku akan cerita pada kaa-san dan hinata" sahut sakura dan disambut gelak tawa hinata dan sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore,hinata pun pamit klan hyuga hanya terletak 2 kompleks dari rumah klan haruno.

.

~愛~

.

"aku pulang" kata hinata

"selamat datang" jawab seorang pria yang hampir mirip dengan hinata

"gomen aku mampir kerumah sakura-chan dulu"

"iya tidak apa-apa,kau sudah makan?"

"hn sudah,di rumah sakura-chan tadi"

"ya sudah,cepat mandi,sudah sore"

"iya,terima kasih tou-san.".hinata membungkukkan badan."apa neji nii-san belum pulang?" tanya hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"sudah,tapi baru saja ia keluar" jawab ayah melanjutkan langkah dan segera naik ke kamarnya.

Dikamar,hinata melakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan – sebelum ia beranjak tidur sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_nya.

**_From : kiba-kun_**

**_Apa kau sudah tidur hinata?_**

**_Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau besok ada ulangan bahasa,,  
selamat malam,mimpi indah,, =)_**

Tanpa ia sadari,bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman ? hinata jarang diperhatikan oleh teman laki-lakinya seperti adalah teman kecil hinata,walau sederhana dan tidak berlebihan hinata sudah bukan berarti hinata menaruh perasaan lebih pada kiba,hinata hanya menganggap kiba temannya.

**_To : kiba-kun_**

**_Belum,kiba sendiri juga belum tidur? :)_**

**_Iya,terima kasih sudah mengingatkan_**

**_Ya sudah,selamat malam,mimpi indah,sampai bertemu di kelas besok ;)_**

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah -cepat dia menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan segera terlelap.

.

~愛~

.

Esok paginya seperti biasa,hinata berangkat seperti biasa bersama sakura. Tapi kali ini sakura tampak sangat senang,lebih dari biasanya.

"sakura-chan kenapa? Tampaknya sangat senang?" tanya hinata

Yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum sendiri "kemarin setelah kamu pulang,aku di ajak pria yang aku suka kencan" mata sakura seperti menerawang kejadian kemarin.

Hinata ikut tersipu mendengar perkataan sakura "sakura-chan tidak pernah bilang soal laki-laki yang sakura-chan suka padaku?" goda hinata.

"eh,, maaf hinata,aku pikir kejadiannya tidak akan sejauh ini,jadi aku belum berani cerita padamu" jawab sakura.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas memasuki kelas,tapi sebelum sakura memasuki kelasnya,hinata berteriak –walau tidak sangat keras- memanggil sakura dan berkata..

"saat istirahat nanti ceritakan padaku semuanya ya?".sakura tersenyum "tentu saja hinata" dan memasuki hinata memasuki kelasnya,ia kaget karena kiba sudah stay di bangku yang melihat hinata sudah datang beridiri dari bangku tersebut dan mempesilahkan hinata untuk duduk.

"maaf semalam aku sms terlalu larut" kata kiba secara tiba-tiba

kaget dengan kata-kata kiba barusan

"ah,, tidak apa-apa kiba-kun,lagi pula aku juga belum tidur kok" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum.

"hei,cari tempat lain untuk pacaran sana"

Suara tersebut sontak membuat kiba dan hinata laki-laki yang bersuara tadi adalah menma. *iya baru ini pingin bikin gebrakan –lempar sepatu- buat readers*

Anak laki-laki yang terkenal badung tapi bersikap tersipu,sedangkan kiba mengirimkan _death glare_ sudah menarik napas untuk membalas perkataan menma,tapi terhenti karena bel telah berbunyi *dibuang sia-sia dah tu napas –sambit bata- kiba*

.

~愛~

.

Tidak seperti biasanya,istirahat kali ini hinata yang menemui sakura duluan di kelas XIb. Yah,kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena rasa penasaran yang memuncak tentang anak laki-laki yang dimaksud sakura.

"jadi siapa laki-laki beruntung itu sakura-chan?" kata hinata membuka pembicaraan

"eehh,,, dia sekelas denganmu hinata" jawab sakura dengan tersapu,eh tersipu

"sekelas denganku ?" jawab hinata bingung _'apa mungkin kiba-kun?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"dia adalah menma" sakura tersenyum manis

"apa?!" . hinata terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"iya,dia menma. Aku berharap kami bisa meresmikan hubungan ini" lanjut sakura seakan tidak mempedulikan ekspresi hinata.

"res-resmi ? ma-maksudnya p-pacaran ?" balas hinata dengan terbata

"iya,ada apa hinata? Apa kamu juga menyukai menma ?" jawab sakura yang malah balik bertanya.

"ti-tidak saja maaf,setahuku menma itu anak yang seperti preman,apa sakura-chan tidak takut"

"awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu,tapi mungkin dengan meresmikan hubungan kami,aku bisa merubah sifatnya" jawab sakura dan dibalas dengan senyuman ngeri oleh hinata_.'apa_ _benar menma bisa berubah setelah berpacaran dengan sakura-chan?'_ pikir hinata.

Tiba-tiba handphone sakura mendapat pesan baru dari

**_From : menma-kun_**

**_Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di depan perpustakaan._**

**_aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat :)_**

**_ Aku menyayangimu :*_**

Pesan tersebut sukses membuat wajah sakura yang menyangka,menma si preman akan bersikap sangat manis didepan gadisnya?.

"hinata,maaf sekali ya nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu" kata sakura tampak menyesal

"loh,, memangnya kenapa sakura-chan?"

"eehh,, ano,, aku akan pergi bersama apa-apakan ?"

"oh,tentu saja aku tidak sukses dengan kencannya ya?"

"ehehh,, terima kasih hinata"

.

~愛~

.

Hinata menghela napas sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebagian besar teman sekelasnya sudah pulang.

"kenapa hinata-chan belum pulang ?"tanya kiba dengan tiba-tiba –seperti biasa-

"ahh,, sebentar lagi" jawab hinata sekenanya

"tidak pulang dengan sakura?"

" sakura-chan sedang ada janji"

"mau pulang bersamaku?"

Hinata terkejut,wajahnya memerah.

"bo-boleh"

Tanpa seizin hinata,kiba sudah menggandeng tangannya erat,seakan tidak mau melepaskan hinata selamanya. *author lebay*

Hinata blushing disangka perjalanan pulangnya kali ini bisa bersama kiba,temannya sejak kecil –yang sudah lama tidak pulang bersama sejak kelas 5 SD-.

"sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama" kata kiba memecah keheningan

"i-iya kiba-kun"

"sudah sampai"

"terima kasih sudah mau menemani aku pulang kiba-kun"

"iya bisa mengenang masa kecil bersamamu"

Hinata tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. baru dua langkah berjalan,tangannya ditahan seseorang. kiba. kiba menahan tangan hinata. hinata membalikkan badannya. jarak antara wajah kiba dengannya sangat dekat. bahkan hinata bisa mendengar deru nafas kiba dengan jelas. jantung hinata berpacu seperti lari marathon ratusan meter. wajahnya memerah (lagi). kiba malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan hidung hinata dan kiba kurang 2 inci lagi,,,dan…

.

.

.

maaf bila sangat lagi saya memohon bimbingan sensei kasih sudah mampir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**summary : **seandainya hinata tidak menerima laki-laki itu,pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini** "jangan jadikan laki-laki itu sebagai alasan kita mengakhiri persahabatan kita".** penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

**pair : Hyuuga Hinata / Inuzuka Kiba**

**genre : romance,friendship**

**rate : K+**

**.**

**.**

**#don't like don't read .**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Srreekk..

kiba malah beralih memeluk hinata.*penonton,eh readers kecewa* . tentu saja hal itu membuat hinata sangat amat kaget dengan kelakuan kiba. Kiba baru pertama kalinya memeluk hinata sampai seperti ini. Jantungnya berdentum keras dan cepat. _'perasaan apa ini ?'_ tanya hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"sebentar saja ya hinata" ,kata kiba dengan posisi masih memeluk hinata.

Pelukan kiba itu hangat. Sangat hangat untuk hinata yang hanya teman kecilnya.

"eh,, a-apa yang k-kiba-kun lakukan?" ,jawab hinata terbata-bata,dengan muka semerah udang goreng.

"hanya merindukanmu. jangan lupa belajar" ,balas kiba sambil melepas pelukannya.

" i-iya. kiba-kun juga jangan lupa belajar."

"maaf aku lancang padamu."

"bu-bukan apa-apa juga rindu pada kiba-kun,sudah lama tidak pulang bersama."

"benarkah?" ,tanya kiba menggoda hinata dengan senyum mesum.

Hinata hanya menunuduk,berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya. kiba yang melihat .teman kecilnya itu hanya tersenyum geli karena tingkah hinata. Kiba mengacak-acak rambut hinata lembut dan pergi berlalu sambil memberikan senyuman khas hanya terbengong melihat kepergian kiba.

.

"hinata kenapa masih diluar?" ,tanya seseorang yang seketika membuyarkan lamunan hinata.

"i-iya neji-nii" ,jawab hinata sambil berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"sedang apa dengan kiba tadi ?" tanya neji tiba-tiba.

"a-ano.. a-aku ha-hanya… tidak,tidak melakukan apa-apa" ujar hinata bohong.

Bisa-bisa ia di cincang oleh neji yang mengidap sister complex kalau sampai neji tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"benarkah ? , tapi kenapa lama sekali diluar tadi"

.

_**Deg**_

.

_'Alasan apa lagi yang harus ku katakan agar neji-nii tidak curiga dengan apa-yang-dilakukannya-tadi? '_ tanya hinata dalam hati.

"a-aku tadi-"

"sudahlah masuk saja. Bantu hanabi membuat makan malam"

"ba-baik"

Tanpa hinata ketahui,sebenarnya neji melihat semua yang ia lakukan dengan kiba tadi. neji hanya menyerangai '_jadi kau menyukai hinata-hime,kiba?' _dan kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

"hanabi-cahan sedang membuat apa ?" . tanya hinata pada adiknya yang sekarang berada di dapur.

"_nikijyaga. _Hinata-nee mau membantuku ?"

"tentu saja"

Hinata dan hanabi membuat _nikijyaga_ yang terkadang diselingi canda tawa. Karna hanabi jago membuat _nikijyaga_, setengah jam saja,empat porsi _nikijyaga_ sudah siap untuk disantap.

"selesai" ujar hinata dan hanabi bersamaan.

"hinata-nee naik ke kamar dulu saja,ganti baju. Biar aku yang menyiapkan semua di meja makan"

"hn. Baiklah"

Hinata naik kekamarnya di lantai dua yang bersebelahan dengan kamar hanabi. Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya,hinata merebahkan badannya sejenak dia atas kasur _queen size_nya. Keluarga hinata bisa dibilang cukup berada. Tapi tidak ada dari anggota keluarganya yang menonojolkan kekayaan mereka. Mereka lebih senang hidup sederhana seperti sekarang.

Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum mengingat kejadian sore tadi bersama kiba. hinata bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. bukankah kiba hanya teman kecilnya? tapi kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak tak karuan saat bersama kiba tadi? _'apa aku menyukai kiba-kun?',_

"aahhh,,,, tidak . kiba-kun hanya teman kecilku" . kata hinata entah pada siapa. ia memeluk erat bantal kecil yang ada di dekatnya. tapi tiba-tiba _handphone_ hinata berbunyi…

.

_**From : kiba-kun**_

_**Selamat malam hinata-hime **_

_**Maaf soal tadi sore ya ?**_

.

'_hime ? kiba-kun memanggilku hime ?'. _hinata tersenyum membaca pesan singkat kiba.

Jari-jari kecilnya pun menari di atas _keypad_ untuk membalas pesan kiba.

.

_**To : kiba-kun**_

_**Selamat malam juga kiba-kun. **_

_**Iya,tidak apa-apa kok,,,**_

_**Aku juga tidak keberatan :)**_

.

'terkirim' . tanpa hinata ketahui,di seberang sana kiba tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa,tapi sebuah senyum kepuasan.

"hinata-nee ?" panggil hanabi yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar hinata.

"ah,, iya hanabi-chan ?"

"makan malam sudah siap,ayo turun"

"iya baiklah" jawab hinata sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

Dilihatnya meja makan sudah rapi dengan _nikujyaga_ yang ia dan hanabi buat tadi sudah 'menghiasi' meja makan sederhana tapi elegan milik keluarga kecilnya itu. Seperti biasa,meja makan itu hanya di isi 4 orang –hiashi,neji,hanabi dan hinata-. Ibu hinata sudah meninggal saat melahirkan hanabi. Mereka duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Hinata duduk disamping neji dan berhadapan dengan hanabi.

"selamat makan" ujar hanabi yang sudah duduk manis dengan sumpit ditangannya.

"selamat makan" kata hinata mengikuti adiknya.

Mereka semua tampak menikmati makan malam kali ini,kecuali hinata. Ia masih memikirkan pesan singkat kiba tadi. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis menhiasi wajah manisnya. Hanabi yang duduk didepan hinata menyadari gerak-gerik hinata tersebut dan coba menggoda kakak perempuannya itu.

"hinata-nee kenapa ?" tanya hanabi di tengah-tengah acara makan malam.

"ahh,," hinata tersadar dari lamunannya karna kata-kata adiknya.

"dari tadi terlihat senyum-senyum?"

Kata-kata hanabi sukses membuat hinata blushing. Hiashi dan neji sontak menghentikan acara makan mereka dan memandang hinata yang sekarang tertunduk malu.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"apa hinata-nee sedang jatuh cinta ?" goda hanabi.

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan hanabi-chan ?" jawab hinata sambil tertawa garing.

"apa kiba-niisan yang membuat hinata-nee jadi begini ? tidak seperti biasanya loh" tanya hanabi yang makin penasaran.

"ha?! Bukan. Bukan dia" ujar hinata gelagapan karena sudah ketahuan.

"yang benar ?" tanya hanabi dengan senyum menggoda.

"bukan"

"iya"

"bukan"

"iya"

"bukan hanabi-chan"

"iya hinata-nee"

Adu mulut hinata-hanabi ditengah acara makan malam ini membuat suasana jadi lebih hangat. Neji dan hiashi dari tadi hanya menonoton sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kakak-beradik tersebut.

"sudah,sudah. Habiskan makanan kalian dulu" ujar hiashi melerai pertengkaran hinata-hanabi.

Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda karena hanabi menggodanya. Merasa di acuhkan ,hanabipun beranjak untuk membereskan piring. Hinata mau tak mau harus membantu hanabi agar pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai. Hiashi dan neji ? bersantai sambil menonoton tv di ruang keluarga karena hiashi sedang cuti dan neji tidak ada PR. Saat hinata dan hanabi selesai,mereka langsung bergabung dengan kakak dan ayahnya.

"tou-san.." panggil hanabi manja saat sudah duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"ada apa hanabi ?" jawab hiashi sambil mengelus kepala anak ketiganya dengan lembut.

"aku rasa tou-san harus bersiap-siap untuk berbesan dengan klan inuzuka"

"apa ?!" teriak neji dan hiasi bersamaan. Sedangkan hinata yang baru saja akan mendudukan dirinya ke sofa jadi memelototi hanabi karena kata-kata sang adik yang terkesan blak-blakan.

"apa maksudmu hanabi ?" tanya hiashi yang tercengang.

"berbesan. Tou-san tau , hinata-nee dan kiba-niisan kan pacaran" ujar hianabi dengan santainya membuat hinata mencak-mencak.

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan hanabi-chan ?" sahut hinata tidak terima dengan ucapan adiknya itu. bisa dilihat sekarang wajah hinata yang semerah kaos MU.

"kenyataannya memang begitu kan hanata-nee ?" ujar hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"HANABI-CHAN " teriak hinata yang segera berlari mengejar hanabi yang sudah membuatnya malu di depan neji dan ayahnya.

"ahaha,, aku akan jadi adik ipar kiba-niisan" ujar hanabi yang berlari menjauhi hinata yang mengejarnya.

"kemari kau hanabi-chan" balas hinata tak mau kalah.

Neji dan hiashi hanya tertegun melihat tingkah hinata-hanabi yang seperti anak kecil.

"ada-ada saja mereka berdua itu" ujar hiashi pada neji.

Yang diajak bicara hanya ber'hn'ria sambil terus menonton tv.

.

_**Cekrek,brrukk**_

Hanabi masuk kekamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu untuk menghindar dari kejaran hinata.

"hos,,hos,,hos… hanabi-chan buka pintunya." Kata hinata yang ngos-ngosan berlari sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar hanabi. Merasa usahanya sia-sia,hinata pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Merelakan buruan yang dari tadi di kejarnya *macan kali*. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur karena lelah mengejar hanabi. Kata-kata hanabi tadi menari-nari di kepalanya._ 'berbesan. Tou-san tau , hinata-nee dan kiba-niisan kan pacaran?'._

"KKYYAAAA,,, tidak ! aku tidak menyukai kiba-kun !" teriak hinata yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Diluar kamar hinata,hanabi tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut kakak perempuannya itu. _'ternyata benar dugaanku'_ seru hanabi dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan sebuah serangai.

Hinata masih terus saja memikirkan semua kejadian hari ini, memandangi dan membaca pesan singkat kiba berulang-ulang. tapi terlalu banyak memikirkan kiba dan segala ejekan hanabi membuatnya lelah dan tanpa sadar ia sudah terlelap dengan masih memegang _handphone _di tangan kanannya.

.

~愛~

.

Hinata terbangun karena _handphone_nya pagi-pagi sekali sudah berbunyi. ia lirik jam dinding motif bunga yang berada dikamarnya. masih menunjukan pukul 05.00. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi hinata langsung mengangkat telephone yang ternyata dari teman _bubble gum_nya.

"hallo."

"_halo,hinata."_

"iya sakura-chan,kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menelephone ku ?"

"_ano,, maaf hinata hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat dengamu"_ ,ujar sakura menyesal.

"oh,iya tidak apa-apa. bagaimana kencan kemarin? Apa sudah resmi?" ,goda hinata.

"_ehh,,, lumayan. hehehe,,,Kebetulan keinginanku terwujud."_

"apa itu berarti sakura-chan sudah berpacaran dengan menma!?"

"_yaa,, begitulah."_

"wwaahh… selamat ya ikut senang" ,hinata tersenyum bahagia sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di atas kasur *yang jadian siapa sih?*.

"_iya,terima kasih hinata."_

"apa berarti hari ini sakura-chan berangkat bersama menma?"

"_eh,, benar. tapi maaf aku jadi tidak bisa berangkat bersama mu."_

"tidak apa-apa,aku aku juga bisa berangkat bersama neji-nii."

"_ya sudah,sekali lagi terima kasih ya hinata."_

"iya sama-sama",hinata menutup telephonenya dengan sakura dan segara memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

.

Sebenarnya hinata sangat sedih tidak bisa berangkat bersama sahabat _bubble gum_nya itu. tapi mengingat sakura yang baru saja jadian,hinata memakluminya dan cukup senang sudah sempat diantar oleh kakaknya.

"sampai sini saja ya?" ,ujar neji

"ah,, kasih neji-nii" ,jawab hinata sambil turun dari motor neji

"kau pulang bagaimana ? aku jemput ?"

"tidak usah. Neji-nii kan pulang jam 3. aku jalan kaki saja"

"ya sudah kalau. jaa"

Seminggu sudah hinata berangkat bersama neji. Dan itu berarti seminggu sudah sakura tidak berangkat bersamanya. Neji sangat tidak keberatan,tentu saja karena neji ingin melindungi hinata. anggap saja sindrom _sister complex_ nya kambuh. *dijitak neji*.Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia duduk di bangkunya –sendirian- karena belum ada yang datang hinata mengeluarkan _handphone_ model _flip_nya.

_**To : sakura-chan**_

_**Apa istirahat nanti sakura-chan bisa ke kantin seperti biasa ?**_

_**Aku merindukanmu. :)**_

Walau bersekolah ditempat yang sama,hinata hanya berpapasan dan saling menyapa saja semenjak sakura beracaran dengan menma. Sakura sudah jarang menemui hinata dikantin seperti biasanya . Beberapa menit menunggu,sakura tak kunjung membalas pesannya. hinata menghela napas dan hendak memasukan hpnya ke tas,sampai..

Pip..pip…

_**From : sakura-chan**_

_**Iya,tentu saja. **_

Hinata tersenyum membaca pesan dari sakura.

.

"apa yang kau pikirkan,kenapa tersenyum sendiri,hinata ?" suara seseorang sontak membuat hinata menoleh.

"ah,, t-tidak ada apa-apa kiba-kun. Hanya sedang membaca pesan dari sakura-chan" jawab hinata tersipu.

"oh begitu" balas kiba sambil ngeloyor menujubangkunya di belakang hinata.

Seketika jantung hinata berdetak cepat tak karuan saat kiba berjalan di sebelahnya. Wajahnya memerah. Hinata menggeleng cepat. _'tidak,kiba-kun hanya temanku'_ sugesti hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Kiba yang melihat hinata,tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis bermata _lavender_ itu.

"kau kenapa hinata ?" tanya kiba sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata menoleh pada kiba yang ada dibelakangnya. _'senyumnya… manis'_ .

"kkyyaa…" teriak hinata. Secepat kilat ia berlari keluar kelas karena tidak tahan dengan senyuman 'membunuh' kiba.

Kiba hanya terbengong. Ia mendecak kesal. "ck,begitu menyeramkan kah aku ?".

.

"apa kamu diluar kelas ? pelajaran sudah mau dimulai" ujar seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek sambil menepuk pundak hinata dengan tiba-tiba.

"i-iya shizune-sensei". jawab hinata sambil membungkukan badannya.

Hinata berjalan dibelakang shizune memasuki kelas. Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat lavendernya bertemu dengan hazelnut kiba.

'ayolah,aku ini bukan hantu' gerutu kiba karena hinata tak mau menatapnya.

"hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang bagian dan fungsi tumbuhan" ucap shizune-sensei memulai pelajarannya.

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Semua siswa khitmat mengikuti pelajaran guru berparas cantik tersebut. Sesekali hinata melihat menma yang sekarang berstatus 'pacar sakura' sahabatnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang,mungkin hinata hanya takut kalau sakura memilih pacar yang salah. mungkin. Merasa ada yang melihat,menma melirik kearah hinata,dan benar saja. Tapi hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luar jendela agar menma tidak curiga.

.

~愛~

.

Saat istirahat. hinata berjalan ke kelas sakura,bermaksud untuk menemui sakura. tapi orang yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada. Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"kau mencari siapa ?" ujar tenten mengagetkan hinata dari belakang

"ah,, aku mencari sakura,kau melihatnya tenten?" jawab hinata yang terkejut.

"oohh.. iya,tadi aku bertemu sakura sedang bersama menma"

"dimana ?" tanya hinata antusias.

"di taman belakang"

"terima kasih,tenten"

Setelah mendengar penuturan tenten,Hinata setengah berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk segara menemui teman baiknya itu. Betapa terkejutnya ketika hinata menemukan sakura yang hampir dicium menma. hampir. *jangan mesum –lari sebelum ditabok readers-*.

"hi-hinata,se-sedang apa disini ?" tanya sakura tergagap karena tertangkap basah hampir ciuman dan segera memberi jarak dengan menma.

"ee,,, ma-maaf sakura-chan a-aku tidak sengaja,maaf mengganggu sakura-chan dan menma" jawab hinata yang takut kalau-kalau sahabatnya ini marah.

"a-aku hanya mau me-menemui sakura-chan. seperti yang aku katakana tadi pagi" lanjut hinata dengan wajah menunduk.

"kau mengganggu saja" sahut menma ketus.

Mata lavender hinata membulat sempurna. Ia merasa keberadaannya sangat tidak di inginkan disini. _'seharusnya aku tidak menyusul sakura-cha'_ rutuknya.

"ma-maaf" hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari mulut hinata.

Sekuat tenaga hinata menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan membalikan badannya,berusaha menjauh dari taman itu,tapi..

.

_**BRUUKK**_

"ma-maaf" ujar hinata yang tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"tenanglah"

"ma-maaf ta-tapi kiba-kun,aku…"

Belum sempat hinata menyelesiakan kata-katanya,kiba sudah menarik lengan hinata untuk menjauh dari taman sadis itu.

"HINATA..!" teriak sakura yang hendak menjelaskan semua kejadian tadi.

Sakura berusaha mengejar hinata,tapi tangannya ditahan menma. Menma menarik sakura kedalam pelukannya. Tangis sakura pecah karena tak mampu menahan hinata. Tak mampu menahan sahabatnya yang sedang salah paham. Menma terus saja menenangkan sakura sebisanya.

.

~愛~

.

"lepaskan.."

"…"

"lepaskan a-aku,kiba-kun,," pinta hinata lirih.

"aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau sudah tenang hinata"

Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi membendung tangisnya. Ia terisak pelan. Marah,sedih,takut,kecewa, berkecambuk di dadanya. Kiba yang melihat gadis yang di sukainya ini hanya bisa mengelus punggung hinata dan mendudukannya di sebuah bangku panjang dekat gerbang belakang.

"a-aku takut,," ujar hinata ditengah isaknya

"a-aku takut ka-kalau sakura-chan marah padaku" lanjutnya. Tangan hinata mencengkram erat ujung roknya sampai kusut *siapa yang mau nyetrika?*.

"tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu" jawab kiba dengan mantab sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Hinata menatap kiba sayu dan tersenyum lemah. Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis,mau tidak mau hinata dan kiba harus kembali ke kelas mereka.

Kiba berjalan dengan sedikit merangkul hinata. Menenangkan hati gadis berambut indigo itu. Saat sampai dikelas,hinata dan kiba disambut dengan tatapan jijik oleh menma. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali ia melayangkan tinjunya ke muka menma.

"kumohon kiba-kun,ja-jangan buat keributan" ujar hinata menggenggam tangan kiba.

"tapi dia sudah keterlaluan hinata" jawab kiba setengah menggumam.

"ini akan baik-baik saja". Hinata memandang kiba dengan tatapan percayalah-padaku. Kiba hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

.

~愛~

.

Saat bel pulang telah berbunyi,tapi hinata masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. semua temannya baru saja pulang,termasuk kiba. Ia masih memikirkan perasaan sakura.

.

Tap. Tap. tap.

.

Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat sakura sudah berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya dengan wajah menunduk.

"hinata.." panggil sakura.

Hinata tak bergeming, ia masih takut kalau sakura akan marah padanya.

"kau,,,, kau marah padaku?" sakura menatap sayu _lavender_ hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum "tidak sakura-chan".

"tapi kenapa..?"

"karna aku adalah sahabatmu sakura-chan. Justru aku yang takut kalu kau marah padaku" sahut hinata lirih dengan mata yang sudah berkaca.

_Emerald_ sakura membulat. Tak disangka hinata yang lembut akan menjadi sangat kuat bila sudah menyinggung persahabatan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah hinata. Sakura memeluk hinata erat. Sangat erat. Hinata dengan senag hati membalas pelukan sakura sama eratnya. mereka menangis pelan.

"maafkan aku hinata. aku sudah kelewat batas."

"tidak,, sakura-chan. maafkan aku yang terlalu egois."

Sakura tersentak. Begitu sayang kah hinata padanya ? bagaimana bisa sakura menyia-nyiakan sahabat seperti hinata?.

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" tanya sakura sambil melepas pelukan eratnya.

"tentu saja" sambut hinata dengan antusias.

Selama perjalanan pulang,senyuman manis tak henti-hentinya terkembang dibibir kedua gadis itu. Sejenak melupakan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. sesekali mereka juga mampir ke toko pinggir jalan untuk membeli sesuatu.

"sakura-chan tidak mampir dulu ?" tanya hinata saat sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"tidak terima kasih. Aku masih harus membantu ibu ku hinata" tolak sakura halus.

"oh,aku mengerti. Aku masuk dulu ya sakura" ujar hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sakura dengan senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan hinata dan dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis. Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. _'betapa egoisnya aku melupakanmu_ _hinata'_ .

.

~愛~

.

KKRRIIINNGGG

Hanabi segera berlari mengangkat telephone yang berdering nyaring.

"halo,rumah keluarga hyuuga,hanabi disini" ujar hanabi dengan ceria.

"_halo bisa_ _bicara dengan hinata?" _jawab orang di seberang yang terdengar ketus.

"dengan siapa ?"

"_bilang saja dari menma"_

"baiklah,tunggu sebentar"

Hanabi naik ke atas menuju kamar hinata."hinata-nee ada yang mencarimu ditelephone".

Hinata yang tengah belajar memandang adiknya heran. " siapa?"

"dia bilang namanya menma"

Hinata terbelalak. '_ke-kenapa menma menelephoneku ?_' . " baiklah,aku segera turun" ujar hinata sekenanya. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju meja telephone.

"ha-halo"

"_hinata ?"_

"i-iya,ke-kenapa menma-kun menelphone ku ?"

"_aku,,,"._ Menma memberi jeda. _"aku mau minta maaf"_ ujarnya dingin dan datar.

"ke-kenapa ?" jawab hinata bingung.

"_haruskah ku jelaskan?"_ menma menghela napas_."tentang tadi siang di sekolah"._

"oh itu. i-iya tidak apa-apa menma-kun"

"_kau dan sakura-"_

"kami sudah baikan kok" potong hinata.

"_hn. Kalau begitu kuhubungi lagi nanti"_ kata menma mengakhiri perbincangan canggungnya.

"iya". hinata meletakkan telephone dan naik ke kamarnya.

Dilihatnya _handphone_ putih _flip_ miliknya. sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Hinata mengarahkan jari-jarinya untuk mmbuak pesan masuk.

.

_**From : sakura-chan**_

_**hari sabtu ini kau ada acara ?**_

_**aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. ;)**_

.

setelah berpikir beberapa detik,hinata pun membalas pesan sakura.

**_To : sakura-chan_**

**_Aku sedang tidak ada acara._**

**_memangnya kita mau kemana ?_**

.

hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur seraya menunggu balasan dari sakura.

_**From : sakura-chan**_

_**besok aku beritahu.**_

_**kau akan menyukainya ^_^**_

_**oh iya,jangan lupa ajak kiba juga.**_

'siapa ?! kiba-kun ? , ayolah ini tidak lucu. mana mungkin kiba-kun mau ?' gerutu hinata. hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. sakura pasti bercanda . jari lentik hinata menenkan beberapa tombol. mengetik sebuah pesan untuk dikirimkan ke ,,,

**_To : kiba-kun_**

_**Apa hari sabtu ini kuba-kun ada acara ?**_

'terkirim' pesan yang baru saja ia kirimkan untuk kiba baru saja masuk ke ponsel orang yang dituju. 'baka!' rutuk hinata 'seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini pada kiba-kun,dia pasti sibuk' . sekarang hinata sudah tampak seperti seorang gadis yang mengajak kencan teman prianya.

.

~愛~

.

"Kiba ! ponselmu berbunyi terus !" teriak hana -kakak kiba- yang terganggu dengan dering ponsel kiba.

"iya,iya !" jawab kiba yang berlaru dari arah ruang makan.

"berisik" gerutu hana.

kiba segera membuka pesan yang baru saja mengganggu kakaknya. 'hinata?' . dengan sigap kiba membalas pesan dari hinata.

_**To : hinata-hime**_

_**tidak ada. memangnya kenapa ?**_

* * *

_**To : kiba-kun**_

_**sakura mengajakmu jalan-jalan**_

* * *

_**To : hinata-hime**_

_**benarkah ?  
bukannya kau yang mengajakku kencan ? :)**_

* * *

**_To : kiba-kun_**

**_Tidak. bukan aku._**

**_sudahlah,besok saja kita bicarakan_**

.

'sudah kuduga' . hinata menggeleng keras. tapi wajahnya memerah,merutuki kebodohannya yang seperti mengatakan maukah-kau-kencan-denganku pada kiba.

kiba yang duduk manis disebelah hana yang membaca majalah malah tersenyum tak jelas setelah membaca pesan terakhir hinata. hana tau kalau adiknya ini sedang kasmaran,terlihat dari wajahnya yang sumringah dan kadang bersemu merah. ia memanjangkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat pesan yang dibaca kiba.

"dari siapa ?" tanya hana penasaran.

"hina... temanku" ujar kiba yang hampir keceplosan.

kiba tak pernah bercerita tentang gadis yang dia suka -hinata- pada kakak perempuannya ini. ia lebih suka untuk memendamnya.

"aku ke kamar dulu" kata kiba yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa.

"huuhh,, kau ini. aku tidak akan mengganggumu pacaran kok" ujar hana santai.

sontak kiba menghentikan langkahnya. "apa ? pacar ? yang benar saja. dia hanya temanku,tidak lebih hana-nee" . bohong. sebenarnya dia teman kecilku,dan aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama,tapai dia hanya menganggapku teman biasa. seharusnya kata-kata itu yang ingin kiba ucapkan. tapi mulutnya mengalahkan hatinya untuk tidak mengatakan itu.

"bohong. wajahmu memerah tadi" balas hana yang sekarang berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati kiba dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan.

"aahhh... sudahlah lupakan" ujar kiba sambil membalikan badannya menjauhi kakaknya itu. ia tidak ingin kakaknya semakin menggodanya. kiba berjalan menuju kamarnya -bahkan terlihat berlari- sedangkan hana tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah adiknya itu. kiba memilih untuk segera tidur daripada memikirkan apa yang dikatan kakaknya.

.

~愛~

.

"hinata,kemarilah" teriak sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah hinata.

hinata menoleh dan mebalas lambaian tangan sakura sambil berjalan santai. sakura memintanya untuk menemuinya di kantin karena ingin membicarakan rencana mereka sabtu ini. sakura tidak duduk sendirian,ia bersama menma dan... kiba ?.

"duduklah" ujar sakura.

"e-eh,, kenapa ada kiba-kun juga ?" tanya hinata.

"apa hinata tidak suka ?" sahut kiba diiringi senyum menggoda.

"a-ah,, ti-tidak. bu-bukan itu maksudku" balas hinata yang malah tersipu karena senyum kiba.

"sudah-sudah,kita disini bukan untuk bertengkar" timpal sakura. hinata hanya menghela napas pendek dan duduk disamping kiba.

"jadi kalian tidak ada acara kan sabtu ini ?" ujar sakura memulai rapat.

"hn" jawab keduanya komfak. eh kompak. sedangkan menma hanya mengangguk pelan.

"aku dan menma ingin kencan-"

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami ?" potong kiba.

"dengarkan dulu !" teriak sakura yang tidak terima kalimatnya dipotong. "aku ingin mengajak kalian ikut karena aku kira kalian pacaran,jadi ini bisa disebut _double date_" lanjut sakura antusias.

kiba dan hinata yang awalnya mendengarkan serius dan duduk sangat dekat,sekarang sedikit memberi celah duduk diantara mereka dan menggaruk tengkuk masing-masing yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan wajah yang memerah. sedangkan sakura dan menma menatap mereka dengan senyum kepuasan.

"kalian mau kan ?" tanya menma tiba-tiba.

"a-ah,, a-aku mau. ta-tap aku dan ki-kiba-kun kan tidak pacaran?" tanya hinata gugup.

"hi-hinata benar" sahut kiba. tapi sebenarnya ia senang karena dianggap dianggap pacar hinata.

"sebenarnya itu tidak penting. anggap saja sebagai permohonan maafku dan menma" ucap sakura menjawab pertanyaan hinata.

kiba dan hinata saling berpandangan. kemudian menatap sepasang kekasih didepannya heran.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar kiba dan hinata bersamaan. hinata terkejut seketika menoleh ke arah kiba. yang didapatinya malah senyuman manis kiba. 'kau .. tampan' gumam hinata dan segera tak sadarkan diri.

"kau kenapa hinata?!" ujar kiba yang panik karena tiba-tiba hinata pinsan tapi dengan,,,,, wajah tersenyum?

kiba segera menggendong hinata dan berlari menuju UKS diikuti dengan sakura dan menma yang khawatir. beberapa saat kemudian hinata tersadar dari pinsannya. wajahnya masih merah karena mengingat senyum kiba. ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya ruang UKS. orang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kiba kemudian sakura dan terakhir menma.

"kau kenapa hinata ?" tanya kiba. " wajahmu merah,kau sakit ?" lanjutnya.

'ini karena senyummu kiba-kun' . "ti-tidak aku tidak apa-apa. ma-maaf aku merepotkanmu" ujar hinata lirih.

"ahh... syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa" sahut sakura.

"i-iya. ke-kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas ? ini sudah jam masuk" kata hinata sembil melirik jam dinding UKS.

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku dan menma masuk dulu. kiba tolong jaga hinata ya?" ujar sakura seraya menggandeng tangan menma. "nanti aku akan izinkan ke kakashi-sensei" lanjut menma.

"baiklah" balas kiba dengan mantap.

"e-eh tunggu,, ha-hanya dengan kiba-kun saja ?" tanya hinata saat sakura sudah diambang pintu.

"iya. memang dengan siapa lagi ?" jawab sakura.

"kau tidak suka aku disini ? ya sudah aku pergi saja" sahut kiba.

"eehh,,, jangan. aku takut sendirian" balas hinata ragu-ragu dan disambut dengan tawa pelan 3 sahabatnya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. oh iya, jangan lupa hari sabtu. inikan masih hari selasa,jadi kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah" ujar sakura panjang lebar sambil berjalan keluar menyisakan hinata dan kiba berdua.

hening. tak ada yang mau membuka suara untuk memulai sebuah perbincangan. kiba yang merasa canggung pun berulang kali menghela napas.

"kau mau minum?" kata kiba memulai perbincangan.

"bo-boleh" jawab hinata ragu. kiba mengambil _ocha_ hangat yang tadi dipersiapkan petugas UKS. hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _ocha_ dari tangan kiba yang tanpa sadar jemari mereka saling bersentuhan. hinata segera melepaskan tangnnya dari segelas _ocha_ hangat tadi dan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"kenapa ? tidak suka ?" tanya kiba bingung.

"ti-tidak kiba-kun. aku sudah tidak haus" ujar hinata bohong. _'tanganku dan kiba-kun... tidak-tidak ! tapi aku,,_ _menyukaimu kiba-kun'_ . hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. menolak semua kenyataan kalau hinata memang menyukai kiba. "TIDAAAKKK!" jerit hinata tiba-tiba dan membuat kiba ilfeel sesaat.

"kau kenapa hime ?" tanya kiba makin bingung.

"ti-tidak apa-apa kok" jawab hinata dengan tawa garing.

.

~愛~

.

kiba yang masih khawatir akhirnya bertekad mengantarkan hinata pulang. padahal hinata sudah mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja,tapi karena keras kepala alhasil hinata hanya bisa meng-iya-kan permintaan kiba. mereka berjalan berdua. baru saja mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah,tapi sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"wah,, ternyata kalian benar-benar pacaran ya ?" teriak sakura yang dengan cepat di bungkam kiba. hinata yang mendengar kata-kata polos sakura hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya.

"apa yang kau katakan ? aku hanya mengantarnya pulang sakura" balas kiba setengah menggumam,tapi terdengar cukup jelas. _death glare_ pun tak lupa ia berikan agar sakura tidak bicara lebih.

"iya iya aku mengerti. sampai bertemu sabtu nanti sebagai kekasih ya ?"

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**terima kasih buat semua kritik dan sarannya. sangat-sangat membantu. :)**

**apa alurnya masih terlalu cepat ?**

**maaf kalau agak keluar jalur,abal dan typo,,**

**review please,, (y)**


End file.
